Ashtar
"Count Vladimir Tepes Dracula. You challenged me when you entered these halls, and behold. Your armies lay defeated, your strongest servants slain. And you, count, are now locked in combat with your lord: Ashtar. Now fight, and your fate shall unfold on the battlefield!" -Ashtar, To Dracula Summary Ashtar is a supporting character and an antagonist in Astiria. He is the lord of the elemental chaos and the abyss, and one of the most powerful Non-God characters in the series. He is also the champion of Pulse, the god of the elements, and Susanoo, the god of war. Thousands of years ago, a human warrior named Siegurd defended his homeland during the great war. But when a lone invader known as Alciela stepped onto the battlefield, the hero was quickly defeated. Lying in his own blood, he made a final prayer to whoever was listening, be it god, angel, or demon, that he could save his hometown. Answering was none other than Lilith Grimoire, a newly-crowned Demon Lord. Lilith granted Siegurd a fraction of her power, and with it he was able to repel Alciela... but at a cost. His human body began to melt away, the man becoming an archdemon. With his new form, he ventured into the realm of Demons, where he quickly rose through the ranks to become Lilith's personal general... And later her husband. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least Low 2-C, likely 2-C, Higher with Elemental King Mode Name: Ashtar Origin: Astiria Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years Classification: Archdemon, Demon Lord, King of the elemenal chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Has shown that he does not need Balmung to fight), Weapon Mastery (Primarily a swordsman, though he has also mastered Lances and Axes), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, and 9), Chaos Manipulation (Demons, as the chosen faction of vale, passively spread chaos to their surroundings unless they actively rein it in), limited Madness Manipulation (The presence of demons causes enhanced aggression and unreasonable behavior), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Given a little time, a demon can completely reform their physical body), Non-Corporeal for their true form (Demon bodies are merely shells for their true forms, which are considered to be abstract), Possession, Corruption (Demon cores can possess human vessels and turn them into demons over time), Mind Manipulation (Like angels, Demons have sway over the hearts of men), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Empowerment of Resistance (Via willpower), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic), Summoning (Capable of summoning Balmung, His Armor, and Pulse's Deicite to himself whenever he needs to), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9, Via Balmung), Void Manipulation (Via Etro's Blessing), Gravity Manipulation (Balmung allows him to control Gravity), Electromagnetic Manipulation (Balmung allows him to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum), Strong Force Manipulation (Via Balmung), Weak Force Manipulation (Via Balmung), Can harm Nonexistent and Non-corporeal beings with Balmung, Statistics Amplification via Elemental King Mode, Reality Warping via Elemental King Drive (An attack that will always hit and always destroy its opponent) |-|Deicite-Given Abilities= Same as before, plus Conceptual Manipulation, War Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification (With Susanoo's Deicite, nullifies anything not deemed to be honorable combat), Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation |-|Resistances=Resistance to Power Nullification (Edea's Divine Bullet had no effect on him), Power Drain (Dracula failed to steal his powers), Existence Erasure (Fought Alciela), BFR, Sealing (Elizabeth Bathory's seal was casually brushed off by him), Matter Manipulation (His "authority" over matter is higher than anyone in his multiverse), Reality Warping (Unharmed by his own reality warping), Soul Manipulation (Dracula admitted warping his soul and mind would be a pointless endeavor), Mind Manipulation (Crystal couldn't even See his mind. Crystal is capable of briefly mindhaxxing Higher-dimensional beings, but his level of resistance was far above her), Void Manipulation (Those with Etro's blessing can't be harmed by the void), Timespace Manipulation, Durability Negation (His Armor resists blows from Ark Units), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) Attack Potency: At Least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Comparable in power to Lilith), Higher with Elemental King Mode (Directly matched the power of all the Deicite with his own power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to other demon lords, who can perceive light magic and lasers as completely frozen.) Durability: At Least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Tanked blows from Alciela) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: A master warlord who, in his human life, singlehandedly defended his home from the forces of both Graham and Vale. Conquered much of the Abyss alongside Lilith, and currently reigns as the king of all Demons. Range: Extended Melee with Balmung, Universal+ with its ability Weaknesses: Despite his intimidating nature, he's surprisingly a pacifist, whenever he can afford to be. He hates taking lives without reason, and thus attempts to avoid killing the opponent whenever possible. Standard Equipment: * Ark of the Cosmos: Balmung: Ashtar's Sword, An ark unit created by the God Pulse, and Bonded to Ashtar. Thanks to the protection of Pulse and, by extension, Etro, only one who transcends the entire divine hierarchy or one who can slay ashtar can wield it. Any attempts otherwise would ravage the person's very concept, reducing them down to bits of information scattered around the various dimensions. Balmung gives Ashtar the ability to control the Fundamental forces of the Universe: Gravity, Electromagnetism, the Strong Force and the Weak Force. He can manipulate matter, create black holes, and atomize enemies to his heart's content, limited only by his imagination. It possesses an A''' rank in Divinity, an '''A rank in Range, and an A''' rank in Power. * '''Armor of Fafnir: A set of armor created by the god of the forge, Ifrit. It allows Ashtar to harness the power of Susanoo's and Pulse's Deicite by placing it in the center of the armor. The armor itself is protected by the divine hierarchy, much like Balmung, making it essentially indestructible. It can even resist the cut of Muramasa, a blade which nulls defenses by negating the concept of defense. Within the Armor, Ashtar receives Several defensive resistances, such as Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Power Stealing, Etc. It possesses a B''' rank in DIvinity, an '''E rank in Range, and an S''' rank in Durability. * '''Pulse's Deicite: The deicite of Pulse, the god of the elements. It takes the form of a small rainbow crystal, whose colors are always shifting. The temperature and weight of the crystal constantly fluctuates. This grants Ashtar far greater power over the elements than he had, allowing him to control the very concepts and laws of the elements, as opposed to just the elements themselves. * Susanoo's Deicite: The deicite of Susanoo, the god of war. It takes the form of a white crystal, with a strangely metallic sheen. This grants Ashtar the power to manipulate war itself, allowing the odds to always be in his favor or against his opponent. He can bring surefire victory or defeat to an army, predict every move and tactic of his opponent, and Gain more power if the battle is being fought honorably. However, its most powerful ability is its ability to nullify dirty tactics used by the opponent: BFR, Sealing, Existence Erasure, and many more. Ashtar acquired this after the Alciela Arc. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Elemental Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fundamental force users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Warriors Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Heat Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Petrification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users